


Rave The Night Away

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't just another night out. It's a rave and Tobin's never been and doesn't know what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcomed and appreciated :)

Alex, Tobin, and Kelley had come back from practice and Kelley headed to her room for a nap while Tobin and Alex both were sprawled out on Tobin’s bed to watch the Arsenal/Manchester City game. Tobin was stretched out on her back with both hands behind her head while Alex was curled into her side and rested her head on her chest and drumming a beat on Tobin’s exposed abs where her shirt had ridden up. As they were watching they heard a voice ring in from the hall.

“We’re in Tobin’s room Kell!” Alex yelled out.

Soon they heard footsteps fast approaching and next thing they knew Kelley was in the room and flying through the air after she launched herself towards the bed.

“UMPF!” Alex and Tobin both grunted.

“Guys I have exciting news! We got invited to a rave!”

“Easy there squirrel. You almost knocked us out. And we thought you were asleep.” Kelley shifted but didn’t move off of either girl and stretched out even more.

“I was but then I got a phone call from Sydney and she invited us out to a rave.” 

“The fact that you’re not groggy is beyond me. And make yourself at home why don’t you.” Tobin mused. Kelley rolled off Alex and Tobin and headed for the door.

“Squirrels are never out of energy! Just wanted to give you girls a heads up because I know Alex will take forever to get ready and the girls will be here at 10.” With that, Kelley bounced out the room leaving the other two behind.

“I guess we’re going to a rave.” Tobin broke the silence.

“I feel like I’m back in college.” Alex laughed.

“I don’t know about this. I’m not a big partier to begin with and not only are we going out, but it’s to a rave. I never have been to one.”

“It will be a lot of fun Tobs! Trust me.”

With that, both girls watched the rest of the game and then ate dinner with Kelley before they set off to their rooms to get ready.

*****Hours Later*****

“What the hell do you wear to a rave?!” Tobin yelled in frustration as she tore apart her closet. She was never one to really take too much time in getting ready to go out but she has never been to a rave before. Alex and Kelley both said it wasn’t much different than a dance club but that didn’t settle her mind any less. Alex heard the commotion and came to the rescue.

“Tobs let me help you, you poor lost soul.” She laughed as she took to Tobin’s closet and Tobin muttered a thanks.

9:30 rolled around and the 3 friends gathered in the living room. Kelley came out in short shorts and an electric blue tank top with her hair down and straight. Alex was sporting short shorts as well and wearing a neon pink tank top. Very fitting to her and topping it off with her hair down and straight as well. After arguing with Alex for 20 minutes about not wanting to wear short shorts and wanting to wear pants, she and Alex finally agreed on longer shorts that hit just above the knee. With the shorts, she paired off a neon green t-shirt and a black and green snapback. Like the other two, hair was down and straight.

“Damn all of us look hot tonight!” Kelley squeaked. The other two nodded in agreement and Kelley yelled again. “Time to pregame!” Alex grinned in agreement and Tobin looked weary. 

“I’ll drink at the place.”

“Get your panties out of their bunch and get over here.” Kelley yelled over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen. Alex looked over.

“Please? At least just one… For me?” She pleaded at Tobin with her bright blue eyes. 

“Fine. For you.” Tobin sighed as she caved immediately to Alex. Alex responded with a grin and tugged Tobin towards the kitchen.

For once, Sydney was right on time and entered the house followed by Ashlyn, Ali, Cheney, and Pinoe. The group took a few shots together, even Tobin took some as they waited for the cab. When it came, they all gathered in and headed for their night out. They met up with some more teammates and headed inside.

Tobin was feeling pretty good from the pregame shots and stood to take in the scene before her. The hard hitting bass pumped through her making her whole body vibrate. The glow of all the black lights made all bright colors pop against the dark walls. Literally everyone in the club had some sort of body paint on them that glowed against the black lights. Everything from intricate designs, to just plain stars and swirly lines, people were painted having a good time drinking and dancing. Whether it was the alcohol or not, Tobin knew this was different than any club she’s been too… And she liked it.

While Tobin was lost in her thoughts, the girls had left to go to the body painting area to get painted up. Tobin was a little unsure so she headed it to the bar to get a drink. _Eh, I already started. One night of drinking is okay_ she thought to herself as she ordered a sprite and Bacardi Razz. Halfway through her drink, Alex had come up and stood close to her.

“Tobs let’s do a shot and then go get painted and dance!” A very tipsy Alex requested. Along with Syd, Ash, Kelley, and Pinoe, Alex took the pregame harder while Tobin stayed mellower with Ali and Cheney. She knew she was a lightweight so taking more than 4 shots and she would have been completely done.

After downing the shot and finishing her drink, Tobin allowed Alex to tug her into the direction of the body paint station. Suddenly, Alex stripped off her tank top and tucked it in her shorts back pocket. Tobin just stood staring at Alex now glowing in a neon pink bra. Alex smirked as she grabbed a paint brush and leaned into Tobin’s ear.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to paint me?” Alex whispered dangerously low and Tobin stuttered trying to make complete sentences.

“Uh, I, yeah, uh what do you want?”

“Surprise me.” Tobin grabbed the brush and painted Alex and just stopped to stare again when she was done. A tanned Alex covered in glowing paint was a very entertaining sight; A very _hot_ entertaining sight.

“Your turn!” Alex grinned mischievously at Tobin as she dipped the paint brush into paint. As carefully as a tipsy Alex could, she grazed the brush over Tobin’s face and neck. She made some sort of tribal line design on her exposed toned arms. Alex stared at Tobin’s body and her grin turned almost seductive. Tobin gulped.

“One more touch.” With that, Alex held the brush between her teeth, raised her arms and hands, and ripped Tobin’s t-shirt by the collar and half down her torso, exposing the front of Tobin’s green bra. Tobin’s breath hitched at the sudden movement and act of Alex ripping her shirt. Who knew Alex had that in her let alone do it to her. Then Alex grabbed the paint brush again and grazed it between Tobin’s collarbone and her bra line. She stood back and smiled proudly.

“All finished!” Tobin peaked over at the full length mirror set up in the body paint station. Alex did a good job but her eyes focused in on her exposed chest.

Two pink stars on either side of one word in all caps in bright blue. _ALEX’S_

Tobin stared in the mirror and went to trace the letters but Alex slapped her hand.

“Don’t touch! It needs to dry!” And with that Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her to the dance floor to join the girls. 

Several songs later, the party was in full effect for the group of soccer players. Drinks were flowing, crazy dance moves were being brought out, and everyone was having a good time. Then the remix Sexy Ladies by Akon and Don Omar played and the whole club screamed. As the opening beats played, Alex left her dance off with Kelley and found Tobin. She grinned at Tobin and something flashed in her eyes that Tobin didn’t recognize. 

The pair started moving to the beat face to face with space between them…at first. Somewhere between the chorus and verse 2, Tobin had Alex’s back pressed hard into her front as they were moving to the beat. Tobin had her hands firmly gripped on Alex’s hips as Alex waved her hands in the air. Then all of a sudden, Alex turned around and was face to face with Tobin. She hooked her fingers into Tobin’s belt loops and pulled her closer then wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck. Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and the two touched foreheads and moved with the beat without breaking contact. They were so pressed into each other that not even a piece of paper could wedge between the two. 

Being this close to Alex, her best friend, made her dizzy. For the past few months, Tobin felt unclear of their friendship. Yes, they were best friends. However, lately she found herself thinking otherwise. Lately, her mind often wandered and was clouded with a certain brunette forward with bright blue eyes. She noticed the lingering touches, the shy smiles, and those eyes. Alex didn’t look **at** Tobin; she looked **through** her. Unsure and afraid to say anything, Tobin just went with the flow and never asked questions.

The party around them blurred and soon all that Tobin could focus on was Alex. Her senses were heighted and she became super aware of Alex’s presence. Alex was millimeters away. Her intoxicating smell of Viva La Juicy, her breath that hit her face, the light beads of sweat on her neck glistening in the glowing light, and the soft but commanding hands that were now entangled in her hair. Then there are those piercing eyes that are now a shade darker that have not broken eye contact with her for the past few minutes. And when they do, they flick down to her lips and back into her honey brown eyes. 

The song ended and as a new club track began to play, Tobin’s hands wandered to Alex’s shorts and slipped into her back pockets and squeezed lightly. This elicited a moan from Alex that sounded more like a low growl as her arms grew tighter around Tobin’s neck. Halfway through the song, Tobin felt hot breath on her ear.

“Move. Back. Now.” Alex commanded.

All Tobin could do was nod and walked backwards with Alex guiding her. About 6 steps backward, Tobin’s back hit against the wall. She stood motionless as her eyes came back into focus and met with Alex’s eyes boring into hers. Her eyes were dark but blazed bright with intensity. She flicked her gaze to Tobin’s lips then back to her eyes. A slow curve of the right side of her mouth turned into a suggestive smirk, and Tobin noted that it was the sexiest look Alex could wear. A second later, Alex’s lips collided with Tobin’s. Tobin’s brain went into overdrive and blocked out the crowd again. The only thing she could register was Alex kissing her. Their lips moved in perfect sink and Alex slicked her tongue across Tobin’s bottom lip asking her silently to fully give into temptation and Tobin immediately obliged. Alex tasted like cherry with a hint of the coconut rum drink was drinking earlier. Alex caressed Tobin’s cheek and Tobin took one hand out of Alex’s pockets to gently grasp the side of Alex’s neck. A few minutes later, Alex slowed the kissed, and pulled on Tobin’s bottom lip as she pulled away. They leaned foreheads together and just smiled trying to catch their breaths.

“Told you that you would have a lot of fun tonight.” Alex giggled.

“Man I love raves.” Tobin smiled back.

 


End file.
